Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus configured to communicate with an external apparatus by wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Cameras equipped with a wireless communication function such as a wireless local area network (LAN) function have heretofore been known. To connect to another apparatus using such wireless communication, a user has needed to input communication parameters, including a service set identifier (SSID) and a password, into both apparatuses. To try and make this easier on the user, apparatuses including a function (handover function) of sharing communication parameters by using other communications, such as near field communication (NFC) and Bluetooth®, and of switching to a wireless communication function to be used, have been developed. Apparatuses using Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) for lower power consumption have also been known in recent years (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-76744). The low power consumption of Bluetooth® Low Energy is achieved by adjusting intervals of communication (connection intervals). More specifically, the longer the connection intervals are, the lower the power consumption is. However, response and communication speed decrease accordingly. If there is data to be communicated or in scenes in which user operations are likely to be made, the connection intervals are therefore set to be short to increase response and communication speed.
Bluetooth® Low Energy connection intervals are difficult to instantly change by specification and the amount of information that can be exchanged by one communication is extremely small. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-76744, if the communication parameters are exchanged after the switching to the wireless LAN communication is instructed, it takes a long time to switch to the wireless LAN communication.